Truth Gone Wrong
by DiAnna44
Summary: CRACK FANFIC. In which Jellal, Erza, Sting, Laxus, and Lucy all play a Truth or Dare game for whatever the reason and it all ends up with Jellal and Erza riding off into the sunset, Laxus crying, Sting being taken to jail after repetitive punches, and Lucy who has absolutely no idea what's going on. Humor? Dedicated to KittyKatBite.


_**~TRUTH GONE WRONG~**_

* * *

**Warning: PARODY- SO NOT REALLY IN CHARACTER AND MIGHT NOT BE SO GOOD…**

* * *

**Summary: In which weird things happen, and where Laxus is not himself…at…all. In which A Truth or Dare game goes horribly awry. Oh and DEDICATED to KittyKatBite because as I was stalking her page (I stalk all of your pages btw…don't feel weird holy crap.) ANYWAYS, I saw this as one of her answers to one of those Fairy Tail "if (1) walked in on (4) and (5) how would (1) react" so here we go… :)**

**…**

"My name is LAXUS," Laxus announced as the five mages got situated.

"Nobody freaking cares," Sting muttered, sitting away from the others.

Oh and that's probably because Sting is from Sabertooth and also probably because he has a sadistic side…but let's not mention that. _Anyways,_ the five mages were Jellal (what the hell, right?), Erza, Lucy, Sting, and Laxus.

Why were they here you might ask? Well… a good reason requires thinking so let's just say they're here because who the hell cares they're here. Oh, and did I mention that they were playing Truth or Dare…or at least were _going_ to if they ever stopped bickering.

"All right! Who will go first?" Erza asked, with her usual authority.

The four mages stared at her and finally Jellal agreed to go first only if Erza asked. _Nobody_ noticed the blush on Erza's face because let's face it—that would spoil _something_ right but try not to pay _too_ much attention to _that_ and more towards my _italicized_ words.

"Fine. Truth or Dare?" she asked him, turning like her whole body to face him because for some reason she had to turn her whole body to ask him one simple question.

"Truth," he said. Erza smirked, and the other mages leaned in, curious.

"What's the worst thing you've ever read?" she asked. The answer was immediate.

"A _very bad, supremely bad, awfully _written yuri porn magazine," he said.

Silence ensued.

Now I could add lots of details like how they all reacted but I don't want to because I'm lazy and this isn't even a real story. So yeah.

"Okay…next person?" Erza suggested, a blush still evident on her face, and _still_ nobody even noticed it because they are going to be dumb idiots in this story.

"My turn I guess," Sting said. He lazily looked at Laxus. "Truth or Dare egomaniac?" Laxus scoffed, but then finally with one heated look towards Erza said, "I choose Truth as well."

Lucy, who had remained silent so far, gave a quiet laugh at how Laxus said it, and you should know that the first part of the sentence was not necessary, I just felt that Lucy needed to be included so far.

Sting glanced around, eyes falling on Lucy as he asked nice and slowly, and of course _very_ deliberately, "Who do you love?" Laxus's entire body stiffened and before he knew the poor guy had blurted it out (idiot)!

"I LOVE ERZA!" he practically screamed. Lucy jumped at his statement (again another part where I just felt Lucy needed to be included). Finally after another long silence (however this one was longer than the one where Jellal confessed to reading bad yuri porn magazines), Erza spoke again.

"I am sorry Laxus…but I do not return your feelings…actually…I'm already in a relationship…now that we are all being so truthful…"

Laxus was absolutely heartbroken (oh no!) and for some reason he scooted towards Lucy so he could cry all over her.

"What the heck Laxus?!" Lucy exclaimed, not even caring about _any_ of this. Sting's eyes widened at Laxus's gesture, but he made no comment. Instead, the one who spoke next was Erza again as she was still going on about her "confession" or whatever.

"Actually…I am in a relationship with Jellal here…" she confessed.

No one cared, except for Laxus who just cried harder (his ego was BUSTED).

"Um okay…?" Sting said, eyes still on Lucy.

SUDDENLY, Jellal had picked Erza up so that she was in his arms like his bride or something and started to run away, and out of nowhere the sun was so large so that as the got on the random horse stationed in the front, they rode off into the sunset.

Of course, the whole getting on the horse thing took like five minutes since the "apparently" a couple got in a little domestic dispute on who would be in the front…oh Erza….

"So…what just happened?" Lucy asked, as Laxus still cried on her shoulder.

And _oh all of a sudden_, Sting decided to stand up and punch Laxus in the face (yes, _while_ he was crying. _Rude_, right?).

Lucy eeped and ran off to this side somewhere. She didn't really have any strong feelings towards either of the boys so she didn't care if they beat each other up, but who in the _hell would punch someone while they were on her?!_

That's just not right, man.

"Wait! Before you punch me Sting…let me say one thing!" Laxus said. "Lucy will you date me?!" he pretty much yelled at her.

What a nice way to be asked out, huh?

"Uhm…sure?" she said, because yes all of a sudden she just decided to lose her mind and start dating a guy she doesn't really feel that way towards just on the second page. Oh dear. Sting was like…really upset too.

"No! Lucy! I've been secretly in love with you this entire time! Date me instead!" he insisted. Lucy squinted at him. She had no idea what was even going on.

"Uhm…I barely like even _know_ you," she said, not realizing just how much those words crushed Sting's soul INTO THE DEPTHS OF OBLVION MWHAHAHA (I love you, Sting sorry…but still…MWHAHAHA).

"No…" Sting whispered, horrified falling onto his knees all dramatic like.

Cue the sad music. Laxus smirked and took Lucy into his arms, but Sting punched him _again_, making Lucy even _more_ upset since he apparently _did not understand_ that you do not punch someone while they are holding somebody, _especially_ Lucy.

Lucy huffed, and stood off to the side as she watched the two boys beat each other up.

"I…I…I will _murder_ you," Sting threatened, snarling.

"Sure you will," Laxus scoffed in return. Sting smirked, and out _of NOWHERE PULLED OUT A GUN AND POINTED IT AT OUR DEAR LAXUS OH NO WHAT THE HECK. _

"Watch me," Sting said, his smirk growing larger. Lucy watched with over-dramatic horrified interest until a strong voice rung out.

"Stop right there Sting Eucliffe!"

Sting released his grip from the gun, so surprised and he turned to face none other than YUKINA. WHAT? She was pointing a gun at him.

"Get down on your knees wannabe murder," she ordered. Sting did so. "Now you have the right to remain silent…"

So…then Yukina, the random police officer, took Sting off to well…jail, I guess. Laxus ran to Lucy, who just wanted to go home to be honest, and embraced her.

"I will love you forever…" Laxus said, sniffing her hair like a creep. Lucy just stood there.

"Oh…oh okay…well…that's nice," she mumbled, losing her breath since Laxus was practically strangling her. She still did not know what in _the hell_ just happened.

Actually…

No one did.

**THE END BITCHEZ! :)**

* * *

_***Well...that was fun. **_

_**Bai guys. :)**_

_**-DiAnna44**_

My FanFiction Facebook Page- **DiannaFanFictionWriter**

My Tumblr- **animeismyfuckinglife**


End file.
